Psychosprout
Psychosprout was a large blue and green fibreglass sphere that competed in Series 1 of Robot Wars. It was meant to be a giant brussel sprout with two red eyes. Father and son team Chris and Toby Marsden were the recipients of the first Most Original Entry award. Inside Psychosprout, an upgraded remote control monster truck was attached to a wire frame. As Toby Marsden drove the truck, it shifted the centre of gravity and allowed the giant sprout to roll along. Due to the limited innards, Psychosprout was a lightweight class robot. Interestingly, on the TV show, Psychosprout's name was mis-spelled as Pyschosprout. The Boy Sprouts were originally slated to be in Heat F, but were transferred to Heat E, forcing the robot to take part in a much less favourable trial. Today, Team Dalek are now making a new build of W.Y.S.I.W.Y.G., and are making an antweight version of Psychosprout. Robot History Series 1 In Heat E, after a little time to decide, Psychosprout opted for the left-most route, but a brutal shunt from Sergeant Bash made Psychosprout roll into a barrier and get stuck. Sergeant Bash rammed Psychosprout with its spike, but accidently shoved it several feet down the course, although it did also result in Psychosprout crashing into the next barrier up, where Psychosprout was left for the rest of the run. However, this still actually benefitted Psychosprout as it had finished the run with a fairly respectable distance of 9m, putting it in 4th place on the leaderboard out of 6 by the end of the round, exceeding 6th place Wharthog by over 5m. This put Psychosprout through to the trial stage of the heat, which for this heat was the Labyrinth. However, in the trial stage of the heat, Psychosprout ran forward for the Labyrinth, and collided with REALI-T. Due to being blocked it could not gather momentum and rolled back to the start. It did not move from then on in the trial and was eliminated from the competition when time ran out, as it covered the least distance of the five competitors. The results board shown on the TV screen at the end of the Labyrinth trial had actually mis-spelt Psychosprout's name. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Trial *Series 2-7: Did not enter Trivia *Unsurprisingly, Psychosprout was the only robot of its design ever to enter Robot Wars. **It is the only machine to have its wheels covered by armour on all sides. **It is the only machine to have one surface of the entire robot. *Technically, Psychosprout was the first robot to have a body-shape srimech. *The Psychosprout team (the boy sprouts) is the only Award winning team not to enter a subsequent series. *Psychosprout is one of 20 robots never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. *Psychosprout was one of only three Lightweight machines in Series 1. *The results board shown on the TV screen at the end of the Labyrinth trial had actually mis-spelt Psychosprout's name. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Lightweights Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial